


making up for lost time

by brightclam



Series: pride month prompts [2]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Mylene, Regina, and Yolanda are happily together. But somehow, they've forgotten to go on an official first date. Yolanda decides to remedy the oversight.





	making up for lost time

**Author's Note:**

> pride prompts day 3, the prompt being first date.

\------

Regina sits up, bed creaking with the movement. Yolanda looks up and sets her book down.  When Regina gets that look on her face, it means she’s got something important to say.

 

“You know, we should go on a date.”

 

It’s not at all what Yolanda was expecting. 

 

“A date?”

 

Regina shrugs, hair shifting smoothly over her shoulders, catching on the jewelled fabric of her shirt.

 

“I mean, we’ve been together for months now, and with Mylene for about a month, but we’ve never really gone on a date. We do things that could be a date, but it’s not officially a date. We should do one of those stereotypical dates, where you go to a shitty romance movie and eat cheap candy, or a picnic or something.”

 

Yolanda begins to understand, and likes the idea, but she has an even better idea. She gets up and joins Regina on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning in to press a kiss to her neck.

 

“You know, we’re rich now, so why don’t we go on one of those candlelit romantic dinners at some fancy expensive restaurant?”

 

Regina’s eyes light up with that look when she sees a diamond necklace or Mylene in her red velvet dress. 

 

“Yes! Let’s find the most snooty, expensive restaurant in the city and crash that shit!”

 

\-------

 

Yolanda makes the reservation, at a high class restaurant called Bristol, and they go after their photoshoot. They change out of their bejewelled costumes and into their evening dresses. Mylene and Regina look amazing, tight dresses hugging their curves and bright smiles on their faces. They drink an entire bottle of champagne in the cab, and spill out onto the sidewalk pleasantly buzzed.

 

Regina leads them inside, tugging Mylene and Yolanda behind her like beads on a string. All eyes turn to them as they enter the room. These people are too refined to ask for autographs, but they watch them as they make their way to their seats. It’s a private table out on the balcony, the city lights twinkling as the sun sets. It’s lit with small red candles and strings of delicate fairy lights.

 

It’s beautiful, and Mylene and Regina didn’t see it when Yolanda made the reservation. She wanted it to be a surprise, and she succeeded: their jaws drop open when they walk into the room. After a moment of silence, Yolanda suddenly has an armful of happy girls, Mylene and Regina holding her close and babbling with admiration. She giggles and hugs back, but carefully steers them to the table.

 

They finally settle down, Mylene still staring around in amazement. They stay pressed together in the booth, hands wandering across each other’s thighs as they order. Regina insists on them ordering the most expensive options on the menu. She wrinkles her nose at the oysters but enjoys every bite of the steak. Mylene can’t get over the view, constantly getting up and leaning over the railing to look.

 

As the dessert comes out, Regina and Yolanda join her. The wind picks up slightly, blowing Mylene and Regina’s hair over Yolanda, tickling the skin exposed by her dress. Regina leans in for a kiss and Mylene follows, leaving her breathless and overheated despite the cool breeze. Regina whispers in her ear:

 

“Thank you for setting this up, Yolanda. It’s beautiful.”

 

Yolanda can feel Mylene nod in agreement against her neck, lips working the way down to her collarbones. She leans into them, sheltered by them, Mylene against her front and Regina against her back. Their curves mesh together after months of practice and Yolanda feels like all is right in the world. She stares up at the moon, full and shining like a stage light, and whispers back:

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Regina giggles against her neck, hand warm against her back. Mylene pulls back to look at her, eyes warm.

 

“What is it, Regina?”

 

She smirks at Mylene over Yolanda’s shoulder.

 

“The other patrons are looking at us.”

 

Mylene gasps and pulls away slightly.

 

“Should we stop?”

 

Regina laughs and leans in to kiss Mylene, chest pressing against Yolanda and making her shiver.

 

“We should definitely not stop. Let’s show everyone the best trio in town is Mylene Cruz and the Soul Madonnas!”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if you can get buzzed from champagne?


End file.
